Certain methods and systems of monitoring disturbances and intrusions by optical injecting optical energy into fiber optic cable and detecting the backscattered light are known in the art. However, various technological and practical factors limit the deployment and application of such systems in many environments. One such limitation is the distance that can be monitored by such systems. Additionally, monitoring remote or hard to reach locations can limit the deployment of such monitoring systems.